Desejo, necessidade e vontade
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Fic escrita em resposta ao Desafio de Fevereiro da Fanfic Br cujo o tema era Infidelidade! Slash! Arthur Lucius.


**Título**: Desejo, necessidade e vontade  
**Autora**: Ivi  
**Pares**: Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy; Arthur e Molly Weasley; Arthur e Lucius  
**Classificação**: Conteúdo Adulto  
**Avisos:** Slash!  
**Disclaimer**: Personagens pertencem a dona J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Eu apenas me divirto (muito) com eles.  
**Comentário **Essa fic foi escrita em resposta ao Desafio de Fevereiro da Fanfic Br cujo o tema era Infidelidade!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Desejo, necessidade e vontade**

_Isso  
Que acontece com a gente  
Acontece sempre com qualquer casal  
Isso  
Ataca de repente  
Não respeita cor, credo ou classe social_

Lucius jantava, em silêncio, com sua família. Observou a elegância da esposa sentada no outro extremo da longa mesa de jantar, o modo arrogante do filho que estava posicionado exatamente a mesma distância dos pais. Tinha uma bela família, havia feito um excelente casamento de acordo com todas as exigências que seu sobrenome impunha.

_Parecia que não ia acontecer com a gente  
Nosso amor era tão firme, forte e diferente_

Narcissa continuava tão bonita como quando a havia conhecido. O matrimônio dos dois foi combinado por seus pais. Uma união entre duas famílias tão tradicionais quantos os Black e os Malfoy era tudo o que seu pai desejava. No entanto, ao rever Narcissa adolescente – com a qual tinha pouquíssimo contato – ficou instantaneamente encantado por ela. Era linda, elegante, bem educada, os objetivos de ambos eram compatíveis.

Não tinha vergonha em admitir que tinha se apaixonado e tinha certeza que ela também o amava. Ela o apoiava em seus planos com o Lorde. Ele evitava que ela se envolvesse diretamente na guerra. Queria protegê-la, mas compartilhava sempre tudo que podia. Ela lhe dava idéias e sugestões, ambos tinham sede de poder.

_Não vá dizer  
Que não avisei você  
Olha o que vai fazer  
Não vá dizer _

Não adianta mesmo reclamar  
Acreditar que basta apenas se deixar levar

A felicidade de ambos ficou completa quando ela ficou grávida. Um herdeiro era o que faltava. No entanto, foi também o período em que a guerra se tornou mais violenta, sangrenta. Notou como ela ficou cada vez mais retraída, tentou se reaproximar, mas não tinha muito tempo para conversas. Era o braço direito do Lorde e tinha suas obrigações. Resolveu esperar a fase passar, mantendo-a segura, para evitar riscos a ela e ao seu herdeiro.

Depois que Draco nasceu, viu a esposa ficar mais fria e distante, preocupada unicamente em proteger ao filho. Não havia brigas, ela não tinha sido educada para isso, mas também não tinha mais seu apoio. Notava sua muda recriminação e preocupação.

_Isso  
Que atrapalha nossos planos  
Derrubou o muro, invadiu nosso quintal  
Isso  
Passam-se os anos  
Sempre foi assim e será sempre igual_

Quando o Lorde caiu, viu todos os seus projetos caírem com ele. Precisou de muita influência e dinheiro para não se ver envolvido. Concentrou-se em sua família e seus negócios. Os anos passaram e, em algum momento, ele se viu conversando com uma estranha. Não via mais a garota de humor refinado, cujos comentários inteligentes o divertiam. Estava casado com uma mulher que só se preocupava com roupas, jóias e com o filho. Preso a um casamento unicamente mantido pelas convenções sociais.

_Parecia que não ia acontecer com a gente  
Nosso amor era tão firme, forte e diferente_

Terminou o jantar que mal havia tocado, Ergueu os olhos e encarou os da esposa. Tão frios e reservados quanto os seus próprios deveriam estar. '_Quando deixaram de dizer que se amavam? Quando haviam traído o amor que tinham um pelo outro, trocando – o pela falsa sensação de segurança de esconder seus sentimentos daquele jeito_?'

_Não vá dizer  
Que não avisei você  
Olha o que vai fazer  
Não vá dizer_

Pediu licença e se retirou.

-**---------X----------**

_Veja só o que restou  
Do nosso caso de amor  
Uma casa com varanda  
E um jardim que não dá flo_r

Arthur aparatou e caminhou calmamente pelo jardim de sua casa, onde alguns gnomos corriam de um lado para o outro. Entrou em seu lar e foi recebido pela costumeira agitação. Deu um beijo no rosto da esposa que cozinhava, auxiliada pela filha. Os gêmeos, Ron, Harry e Hermione mantinham uma conversa animada a mesa e, assim que foi visto, tentaram o envolver nela.

_Uma geladeira cheia de comidas sem sabor  
Um programa interminável diante do televisor  
Uma lâmpada queimada no lustre do corredor.._.

Parou diante da lareira, onde estavam várias fotos da sua família, quando ia tomar um banho e se trocar. Olhou cada um deles, os cabelos ruivos, os sorrisos. Motivo de orgulho e alegria. Pegou uma foto mais antiga onde ele e sua Mollywobbles estavam rindo, abraçados. Tão jovens e cheios de planos. Tão profundamente apaixonados. Tão idealistas. Passou o dedo de leve no vidro, contornando os traços da esposa tão amada.

Desde que a viu pela primeira vez, soube que ela seria sua mulher. Não o preocupava serem primos. Se não fosse ela, não seria outra. Casaram-se muito jovens. Tiveram seus filhos. Sorriu ao ouvir o modo como sua Molly chamava atenção dos meninos na cozinha. Deixou o porta - retratos e foi para seu quarto, consertando, pelo caminho, um armário que estava quebrado.

_O pensamento distante para evitar a dor  
O olhar tão desbotado que já não distingue cor  
Velhas rugas escondidas  
Debaixo do cobertor_

Durante o jantar, procurou manter-se concentrado no que diziam, mas seus pensamentos ocasionalmente se distanciavam. Lembrava-se dos primeiros anos de casados, quando não tinham dinheiro para absolutamente nada. Dos tempos de guerra. Dos amigos que perderam. Dos filhos que nasceram. Do modo como amadureceram. E, em cada um daqueles momentos, ela tinha estado a seu lado. Apoiando, lutando, protegendo, amando. Sua esposa e companheira.

Não havia arrependimentos, tinha sido e sempre seria a mulher de sua vida. Após o jantar, conversaram, como de costume, sobre todos os assuntos: o dia de cada um, as notícias, algumas fofocas, sobre os filhos, amigos; até que ela adormeceu.

_Saudades, indiferença  
Decadência e mau humor  
Tratamento respeitável  
De senhora e senhor_

Lembrou-se do jovem casal que sonhava conhecer o mundo, ela tão brincalhona, ele tão aventureiro. 'Onde a vi_da nos levou, Molly? Teria ficado comigo, se soubesse tudo que iríamos enfrentar e abrir mão? Os jovens que éramos se sentiriam traídos pelo que nos tornamos? Pelas promessas mútuas que quebramos?'_

Acariciou o rosto, o cabelo da esposa. Com cuidado, colocou a cabeça dela, que repousava em seu peito, no travesseiro. Ela resmungou um pouco. Com carinho, depositou um beijo na testa dela, antes de sair.

**----------X----------**

_Desejo,_

Abraçaram-se. Em meio a gemidos, sussurros, carícias, despiram-se rapidamente. Estavam juntos a tempo demais para não conhecerem a necessidade um do outro. Precisavam se provar, tocar, sentir. Comprovar que estavam ali, juntos. Sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado para expor seu pescoço a mordidas e chupões.

Enterrou o rosto naquela cabeleira perfumada. Suas mãos e boca redescobriram aquela pele que estava gravada a ferro e fogo na sua alma. Seus corpos roçavam, membros se esfregavam. Com um movimento de varinha, lubrificou o outro, enterrando-se nele. Movimentos frenéticos, respirações ofegantes. Nenhum deles queria lentidão ou gentileza, havia urgência. Queriam se marcar, como sendo um do outro.

Após gozarem, caíram lado a lado na cama. Olhos azuis fixaram – se nos cinza. Beijaram – se. Em seguida, aconchegaram-se nos braços um do outro, desfrutando aqueles preciosos momentos. Agora, não havia culpa – esta viria mais tarde, quando olhassem para as esposas e filhos – só havia os dois, naqueles poucos instantes que se permitiam não traírem a si mesmos.

_**necessidade** e vontade.

* * *

_

Comentários:

Eu não sei se Narcissa e Lucius estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, mas por via das dúvidas, considerem um diferença de idade de uns 6 anos entre eles.¬¬ "

As músicas são: de Lucius/ Narcissa - **Isso**, Arthur/ Molly – **Senhora e Senhor** e a última frase é de **Comida**, todas dos **Titãs**.


End file.
